


Bittersweet

by sheldrake



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for lotrips100.

"Read me that one you wrote -- how does it go? Bittersweet... Bittersweet you..."

"Animal spirit?"

"Yeah."

"Deep musky ... essence of the night? That one?"

"Yeah, I like that one. Makes me ... yeah..."

His tongue's sliding all the way down Orlando like hot ice. He lifts his head.

"You liked that one?"

"Yeah ... really beautiful. Don't stop..."

"That was an aftershave commercial."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes."

He puts his tongue back on Orlando because he's a man who likes to finish what he's started. Bitter fucking sweet... Stupid kids. Wouldn't know art if it came up and bit them on the ass.


End file.
